


The Sword in the Stone

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Canon Era, Episode: s04e12-13 The Sword in the Stone, Fanart, Gen, Legends, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: The moment Arthur pulled Excalibur out of the stone became a legend. But neither the people nor Arthur himself knew that it was not possible to pull out the sword. Nobody could. Except for Merlin. From this point of view, it could be said that it was Merlin who freed the sword from the stone. Or that Merlin and Arthur pulled it out together. I wanted to draw the moment in which Arthur pulled out the sword, with that thought in mind.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 357
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	The Sword in the Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/gifts).



> Dear Emrys MK, from your prompts, your tags and your fanfictions I spotted right away how much you adore the Canon Era. So do I. That’s why I wanted to draw you something that is the epitome of Merlin and the Arthurian Legend itself. I really, really hope you like it. Merry Christmas :)


End file.
